Episode 4731
Cold Open Abby promotes today's theme of families and hints at her new role as a stepsister. Oscar interjects and tells her to keep it down. Scene #1 Abby assembles Elmo and Rosita in the garden with some news: her mother is getting re-married and she'll be getting a new stepfather and stepbrother, Rudy, who are due to arrive on the street today. She's on the lookout for Rudy, wishing to spot him the moment he arrives (as they've only ever talked on the phone). Elmo and Rosita agree to help her as "brother finders," and Rosita fetches her walkie-talkies. Scene #2 Rosita disguises herself in the garden, while Elmo makes a mobile search. Rosita spots a mustached man, who isn't Rudy, then another fairy. Abby informs her that since Rudy is from a different family, he won't resemble her in any way. Elmo appears at the Newsstand and finds that a passing clam isn't Rudy either. Abby points out that Rudy is orange and furry, like her stepdad Freddy, who she sees going into Hooper's Store. Rosita gets a higher viewpoint, but doesn't see anyone else accompanying Freddy in the store. Elmo, hiding in the laundry next door, goes in for a closer look (unaware of a sock stuck on his head). Scene #3 Freddy sees Abby approaching the store, glad to see her. He tells her that Rudy is inside the store, only he's shy about meeting her for the first time. He presents her with a crafted flower Rudy has made for her, knowing she likes flowers. Scene #4 Abby spots Rudy hiding behind the front door and assures him that he can come out when he's ready. Rudy sees how nice friendly she's acting and comes out to meet face-to-face, where they start to hit it off. She brings him outside to meet her friends, including Oscar, who couldn't be more upset at the prospect of another happy monster in the neighborhood. Rudy is amazed to see Abby perform some magic to send the sock on Elmo's head back to the Laundromat. As Chris comes out to meet him, everyone begins suggesting locations and landmarks of the street his must see. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a clip from the story (Abby receiving Rudy's gift), then a similar scenario is acted out by real-live kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads a song in a song to introduce the letter of the day - F. Film F is for Family: A showcase of families of all shapes and sizes. Smart Cookies The team cleans up the Chipowski residence in preparation for Mother's Day. The Crumb dupes Cookie Monster again and gains access to the house, where he releases his Snickerdoodle, which doodles over everything. Miss Fortune's clues tell them they need something rectangular, made from trees and can be drawn upon. Cookie jumps to conclusions before finally realizing it's paper, which he uses to lure the Snickerdoodle away. They clean the house up just in time for Mrs. Chipowski's return. She then leads them in a pursuit of the Crumb as he vows vengeance. (intro edited) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 3. Muppets Elmo performs “Elmo's Ducks” as his ducks are subtracted one by one. Elmo's World: Families Scene #4 Abby gives a tour of the street to Rudy, who is amazed that one resident lives in the trash. The two siblings sign off together.